King Dedede
Summary King Dedede (spelled as King DeDeDe in some older games) is Kirby's arch-enemy and the main antagonist and/or anti-hero in Nintendo and HAL Laboratory's long-running Kirby video game series. He appears as a character or his likeness appears as a cameo in every game except Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. As such, he is the most recurring major character of the series besides Kirby and Waddle Dee. Nintendo has described Dedede as Kirby's "arch frenemy," as he has helped more than harmed him since Kirby's Return to Dream Land; it is debated whether or not Dedede is the main (or even an) antagonist any longer. He is the greedy self-proclaimed King of Dream Land, which is located on the quaint Planet Popstar. Due to an ambiguous description of the geography of Planet Popstar, it is never made entirely clear how much of the planet King Dedede assumes leadership of, though he seems to have castles and fortresses all across the planet. Even so, he seems to perform no administrative functions, and for the most part, the planet seems to ignore any edicts that are issued by him. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 3-A Name: '''King Dedede '''Origin: Kirby Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Penguin-like creature, The so-called King of Dreamland Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled with his hammers, and occasionally an ax, His hammer can catch on fire, Can throw explosive hammers, Flight, Can shoot out small air puffs (enhanced under the effects of the Big Air Bullet Boost Orb), Inhale, Energy Projection, Shockwave Creation, Can summon and throw Waddle Dees, Gordos, Hammers, and equip himself with a Mechanical Hammer (Which can shoot missiles, turn into a flamethrower and generate electrokinetic waves) and a Mask, Statistics Amplification with his Mask & Boost Orbs, Electricity Manipulation (Fired electricity from his bare hands in Kirby Pinball), Teleportation (Confirmed to not be a game mechanic), Can deflect projectiles (via Hammer Swing), Auto-Resurrection with Reviving Tomato, Invulnerability with the Invincible Candy & Metal Boost Orb, Healing with Sparkling Star, Maxim Tomato & Maxim Tomato Boost Orb, Explosion Manipulation with Balloon Bomb & Cracker, Forcefield Creation with Prism Shield, Invisibility with Invisibility Stone & Invisibility Boost Orb, Intangibility with Invisibility Stone, Size Manipulation with Sparkling Star, Homing Attack, Access to the Warp Star (which has Universal & Dimensional Travel), Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, Enhanced Thievery with Cashgrabber Boost Orb (Increases the number of things he can steal from enemies), Limited Automatic Mobility with Deflector Boost Orb, Berserk Mode with Berserk Boost Orb, 4th Wall Awareness, double bass dexterity (shown in official art), Hammer Space (Can pull out mallets, bombs, musical instruments, missile launchers, minions, and other junk from hammer space), Empathic Manipulation, Resistance to Reality Warping, Magic, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Transmutation (While he has been transmuted several times, he always kept his consciousness and at least his basic functions such as the use of his hammer), Existence Erasure (Got hit by Drawcia's deletion wave and survived quite easily), Gravity and Radiation Manipulation (Withstood black holes) Attack Potency: Universe Level (Defeated Queen Sectonia, Shadow Dedede, and Dark Meta Knight, the ladder is described as "the darkest shadow of the strongest warrior" in reference to the fact that he is a deadlier clone of Meta Knight) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Dark Meta Knight who blitzed Meta Knight) Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar (Removed many stars from the sky nigh-instantly) Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe Level (Takes beatings from Kirby and other characters around this level without any serious wounds, sometimes getting knocked miles into the sky and coming back just fine, King Dedede got possessed by Dark Matter and had his stomach torn open as a result. He was perfectly fine afterwards.) Stamina: Very High (He's never shown any signs of exhaustion outside of when he gets defeated) Range: Standard melee range normally, extended melee range to several meters with projectiles and weapons, far higher with star spitting Standard Equipment: Hammer, his Mechanical Hammer, a Mask, Gordos, Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos. Items such as Balloon Bomb, Cracker, Prism Shield, Invisibility Stone, Invincibility Candy, Maxim Tomato, Reviving Tomato and Boost Orbs, HR-D3, The Blaze Wheelie or a miniature Heavy Lobster Intelligence: Above Average (He steps up the intensity of his plans and even creates and improvises strategies very fast, knew about the plans of Nightmare and attempted to delay him by hiding the Star Rod) Weaknesses: Dedede has been mind controlled many many many many many MANY times throughout the series. Fights Category:Tier 3 Category:Kirby Category:Non-Human Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Male Category:Playable Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Size Manipulators Category:Video Game Category:Toonforce User Category:Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Hammerspace User Category:Weapon Users Category:Nintendo Category:Empathic Manipulators